


Resisting Temptation

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: As much as Angelus tempts her, Buffy is determined to resist him.





	Resisting Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Resisting Temptation  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 356  
>  **Summary:** As much as Angelus tempts her, Buffy is determined to resist him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

_Not Angel._ The words ran through her mind over and over again as she stared up at Angelus. It was her mantra, a much needed reminder that no matter how much the vampire in front of her looked and sounded like Angel he definitely wasn’t him.

Buffy hated that she had to keep reminding herself of that soul crushing fact. But as much as she missed Angel, she could no longer deny it was getting harder and harder to resist Angelus especially when he was standing in front of her.

“What are you afraid of?”

She shook her head. “I’m not afraid of anything.” Buffy hoped like hell he couldn’t see through that little white lie. There were definitely things she was afraid of and one in particular was standing right in front of her. It wasn’t Angelus she was afraid of, she knew she could take him in a fight but her feelings for him were another matter entirely. 

Angelus moved closer, his body crowding hers. "Then why turn me down?"

Shivers danced down Buffy's spine. Having Angelus this close to her was almost more temptation than she could handle. "Because I have no interest in fighting you anymore Angelus. We tried that and it didn't end well for either of us. And I definitely don't want to..."

Before she could finish speaking Angelus quickly interrupted, "I don't want to fight with you, Buff." A wicked glint began to shine in his eyes. "And I don't want to hurt you." With a hungry look on his face he shrugged, "Well, no more than you would want me to or let me."

As confusion and temptation chased each other across Buffy's face Angelus quickly closed the gap between them he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. And as a slow wicked smile began to spread across his face, Angelus lowered his head and whispered softly in her ear. "You can’t resist me forever, Buff.”

Buffy swallowed hard before she quickly pushed him away. “You want to bet?” She pretended not to hear his disbelieving laughter as she turned and hurriedly walked away.


End file.
